Don't Look at me Like That
by Windy Bakura
Summary: A different look at a Ryou angst story. Inspired by LariaKaiba's 'Myself'. Rated for blood and death.


I had writer's block for "Another Bakura". And then Laria's killer plot bunny, Zion, comes hopping along and starts poking me. So I wrote this to see if it'll help my writer's block.  
  
Inspired by 'Myself' by LariaKaiba.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything of that sort.

---  
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
I see your eyes, shining with concern and pity at the sight of my cuts and bruises. You open your mouth to speak; to ask me what was happening to me. You think it's my yami who's doing all this; who's cutting me, hurting me, abusing me.  
  
But you're wrong.  
  
You close your mouth and continue staring at me, as if your words would scare me... as if your words would make me cry and get all emotional. It confuses me that you would think that way. Do you think I'm fragile because you think my yami abuses me? Do you think that I'm weak too, just like what my yami says? It angers me that you think that way... because I'm not fragile. I'm not weak.  
  
_Don't be angry my dear, sweet hikari... they just don't understand you._  
  
My anger disappears when I hear that voice. It sounds so reassuring, as if he knows how everything's going to turn out. And he's right... no one does understand me. They don't understand that it's not my yami who's doing hurting me. They don't understand how helpful my yami's been to me. They act like they understand me, but they don't.  
  
And they never will.  
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
You keep staring sadly at me. I tell you that I have to go back home and your eyes widen, as if you don't want me to go. I know what you're thinking; you're afraid that I'll get abused by my yami when I get home. I hide the smirk that threatens to show, afraid that I'll make you think that I'm my yami.  
  
I turn around and start walking away, feeling your eyes boring into my back. I roll my own brown eyes as I walk, listening to the comforting messages said by my yami in my head.

-o-  
  
Now I'm sitting on my couch, holding a knife to my wrist. I grin sadistically as I slowly drag the knife across my pale skin, feeling the pain wash over me. Blood leaks out of my wound, dripping onto the carpeted floor below. I bring my head over to the blood and lick it off, savoring the coppery taste in my mouth before I swallow it. Soon the blood is all gone and I lift the knife again to make another cut... but the doorbell rings.  
  
I glare at the door, annoyed at the interruption, and got up to open the door. Your purple eyes stare back at me sadly, but they widen with shock as you see the cut on my arm, once again leaking blood.  
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
You look up at me, shock showing clearly in your eyes. You open your mouth, and this time you actually say something.  
  
"D-Did Bakura do this?"  
  
I didn't reply. I just kept my gaze down on the floor and I hear you gasp, assuming that it was my yami who did this. Anger leapt at me, and I felt a strong desire to prove you wrong.  
  
_Do it... my dear, sweet hikari.  
_  
I grin and grab your arm, dragging you inside as I watch the fear claim you. I roughly throw on the couch, going over to you and ripping your shirt off. I lightly bring my hands over your chest and you shiver, only to be replaced with a whimper when I replace my hands with the cold metal of the knife.  
  
"Do you think this my yami?" I whisper in your ear. You don't reply, but flailed your arms around wildly, trying to get away from me. I get annoyed at your actions, and quickly I stand up, only to settle on your stomach. I grin at you before I start cutting you across your arm, my smile widening as I hear your screams of pain. Blood quickly seeps out of the wound and I quickly licked it up, noticing how different your blood tastes from mine.  
  
"Did you enjoy that Yugi?" I ask you, watching your face scrunch up in pain, tears leaking out of your eyes as you shake your head vigorously side to side. I throw my head up to laugh, my cold voice echoing in the room.  
  
"You're twisted... like he is." Your voice whispers from below me. I glare down at him.  
  
_He knows your secret._  
  
'I know.' I mentally reply.  
  
_Kill the boy.  
_  
I nod and I look at you, your eyes containing traces of fear, pain and confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi... but it's for the best." I whisper before bringing the knife to your throat, dragging it across. Your purple eyes widened in pain and fear before the life in your eyes disappeared, never to return again.  
  
I had killed Yugi Moto.  
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
I place the knife down before brushing my hands over your eyes, closing them so I wouldn't have to see the lack of life. I bring my head to your throat, greedily drinking the dripping blood before they take you away. And so I gather your body and slowly head outside to dig a grave.  
  
You can't look at me like that now.  
  
---  
  
Oo; That was odd... Well anyways... review.


End file.
